Merry Christmas Buddy
by Lady blue 75
Summary: It's Christmas again in Bay City. ..will Starsky get his snow? Will he see Santa Claus? What does Hutch have in store for Starskys Christmas? I kept it true to Starsky and Hutch 1975 to 1979... Disclaimer: Starsky and Hutch, Cap. Dobey, Huggy, Kiko, Pete,(Molly) are not mine, but the story is mine... story complete


**Dec. 24, 1975**

It was 6 am when Starsky's alarm went off. He wasn't usually a morning person, but this morning was different. Starsky looked out his window hoping for snow, but knowing they lived in Bay City where it never snowed.

He got in the shower, singing Christmas, songs, deck the halls, la la la la... He towel dried his dark curls, as he went to his closet grabbed a red shirt. He put on a necklace with a bell attached to it.

Starsky grabbed his keys, and he was still singing fa la la la. He made his way to his Torino, and started her up. as he drove down the road to Hutch's.

He pulled up at Hutch's, and made his way to the door. He opened it and, he said, "Merry Christmas." Hutch." The blond said, "Hey Starsk." Hutch was drinking his usual morning shake.

Starsky opened the refrigerator and said, "Hey where's the salami and pizza I left here last night."

Hutch looked at him and said, "I threw it away buddy." Starsky with a shocked voice. "You what!"

Hutch swallowed the last of his goat milk shake. He said, "Sorry buddy, but somebody had to watch out for you." Starsky said, with a shocked look. "Watch out for me, for what eating !"

Hutch picked up a glass. He poured some goat milk shake in it and handed it to Starsky.

Starsky smelled it. He said, "What, is it !"

Hutch slapped Starsky on the chest. The blond said, "Grows hair on your chest buddy." The brunet said, "I already have enough hair on my chest."

Hutch walked out the door. Starsky said, "Hey where are you going." Hutch turned put his arms up. The blond said, " In case you forgot, we have the streets to keep safe. For the wonderful people of Bay City."

Starsky followed his partner outside. The brunet said, "I'm hungry." The blond remarked. "I offered you a shake Starsk." The brunet frowned. '"Gee thanks a lot partner."

They got to Starskys car, Hutch just looked at the Torino. He pointed at the Carr. "I'm not getting in that."

Starsky ask. "Why?"

Starsky had put a wealth on the back trunk with lights blinking around it. Hutch looked serious. "Starsk I mean it." He tilted his head as his lips drew to a serious line.

Starsky opened the door for Hutch. "Come on get in, you can't see it from where your sitting." Hutch looked at Starsky, pointed his finger, but got in.

Starsky smiled, as he strut over to his door and got in.

The blond said, "Its bad enough I have to drive around in a striped tomato. That now looks like a Christmas tree."

Starsky had mistletoe with bells hanging from his mirror. He said, "Hey, let's sing Christmas songs Hutch." The blond put his hand to his face. "Starsk it's to early let's get to the station, and get a cup of coffee first." He knew in reality Starsky would not forget.

They made it to Bay City Metro. The sun was shining now so Hutch put on his sunglasses. He looked over at Starsky, and frowned. "Your not going in there wearing those." The brunet said, "Don't be silly Hutch, the sun's not shining inside.'

Starsky had put on bright green sunglasses with small red antlers.

The blond said, "Your a moron, you know that." Starsky looked at his partner. "Santa Claus is going to forget about you. You better be nice."

Hutch continued. "There all looking at you. Starsky just smiled, and said, "Merry Christmas everyone." He walked inside. Hutch just put his hand to his head as if shooting.

 **X. Xxx**

 **Later that day**

Starsky and Hutch were patrolling the streets of Bay City. When the brunet suddenly said, "Put the Mars light on top." Hutch did not know why, but Starsky made a u turn with the siren blaring. "What's wrong Starsk."

Starsky parked the car. He said, "Look Hutch, Christmas trees." Hutch just looked at Starsky. He said, "I'm not going in there." Starsky looked blank, but he got out, and he walked into the tree lot.

Hutch got out put his hands up saying. "My partners a big kid." He found Starsky among the trees. He said, "Where are you going to put that thing Starsk." On top my car, where else." Hutch rolled his eyes in disbelief.

The brunet had found the perfect tree. He paid for it, and they walked to the Torino. The employee tied the tree to the top of Starskys car.

Hutch said. "What if we get a call buddy." The tree attended said, "This tree is not going anywhere Mr. I tied it extra tight, since you guys are cops." Hutch just shook his head.

Zebra three, zebra three. "Go to the south end of main street. A man disturbing the peace." Starsky grabbed the Mic. "Zebra three were on our way." Hutch looked at Starsky. "Well buddy we're going on a call with a Christmas tree, on top of a striped tomato." They speed off with the siren full blast.

Everybody's looking at us Starsk..

When they arrived they saw a man yelling with his hands in the air. Starsky said. "Oh it's old Ed." The blond remarked. "Yea, I think he's had to much Christmas cheer."

They walked toward Ed, a lady was not happy. Hutch ask, her what was wrong. She hit the blond with her purse. Hutch said, "Hey wait a minute you can't hit me lady. I'm a police officer." She said, "You took forever to get here."

Starsky tapped Hutch on the shoulder. He said, "Let me handle this one buddy." Hutch put his hand out and said, "By all means buddy, good luck."

Hutch walked over to Ed. "Come on old buddy it's me Hutch, what's the problem."Ed answered. "I just ask that old bat for a dime, for a cup of coffee. That's all, honest Hutch." The blond said, "Now you know that's illegal to bother the good citizens of Bay City."

The lady yelled. "Arrest him officer." Hutch just closed his eyes. He said, "Why, why me." The lady left, but looked back. She said, "Well I never." Hutch looked at Starsky. "What did you say to her."

Starsky smiled and said, "I told her that if she wasn't a good girl. Santa would not come see her." Hutch laughed. "You did, and that worked."

The brunet said, "Yea that and my boyish charm."

Hutch reached in his pocket and handed Ed two dollars." Merry Christmas Ed." His eyes lit up. "Thank you Hutch, God bless you."

Starsky looked at Hutch and smiled, as they walked to his car. "Well, what happened to mean Mr.Grinch." Starsky commented.

Starsky said, as he closed his Torino door. "I'm hungry, let's go to Huggy's for lunch." Hutch looked at Starsky. "Breakfast was only two hour ago."

Starsky frowned. "I didn't have anything." The blond remarked. "Now who's fault is that buddy." The brunet just kept his eyes on the road. "Hey Starsk, you didn't get me another ate farm, did you buddy."

Starsky smiled. "No it's way better this year. I really put a lot of thought in your gift." Hutch smiled sarcastically. "Well buddy I'm still finding ants at my place. in my jar of honey." The brunet remarked. "Yea they luv anything sweet."

"You should have been careful Hutch." Starsky mentioned. Hutch looked at Starsky. "Buddy you knocked them off my table." He said, with a half smile. "Remember we were up all night trying to catch them."

Starsky smiled. "Oh yea, we drank beer, ate pizza, and I caught 5 of those little turkeys." Hutch looked at Starsky, and with a frown said, "You ate pizza buddy. Then you knocked them over reaching for your beer."

They pulled up at The Pitts, and walked in. Starsky remarked. "Hey Hutch look at this Huggy has Christmas." They set down as Huggy came walking toward them with a Santa hat on."Starsky, Hutch, what can I get you on this fine Christmas Eve day."

Starsky cleared his throat, "I think I'll have the pancakes, bacon, eggs, a sweet roll, and glass of milk." Hutch looked at Starsky disgusted. "You know buddy that's going to...Never mind. Just give me a glass of goats milk Huggy." His tall dark friend said. "I always keep it here for you Hutch my man."

Huggy smiled, and walked off. The Bear turned. He said. "What time tonight Hutch." Hutch sounded confused, "time, ...time for what?" Starsky quickly chimed in. "Oh your confused Hug." Starsky laughed. "Bowling yea that's not until next week."

Huggy laughed nervously. "That's right Starsky." Hutch looked at them both. "I'm spending a quite evening alone!" He looked at Starsky. "Where's that Christmas Tree going buddy."

Starsky said, "Oh yea Huggy, your tree is on top my car. Let's go get it." The Bear said, "What tree." He looked at Starsky. "Oh yea, that tree."

Hutch stayed and drank his goats milk. They walked outside Huggy said, "Starsky, man what am I going to do with that tree, I have a tree inside."

Starsky reached in his pocket pulled out a fifty. "Merry Christmas Hug." The Bears eyes lit up. "Thanks Starsky, my man." Starsky continued. "I need you to get this tree over to Hutch's place before four. Throw some decorations on it."

Huggy said, man where am I supposed to...

Starsky reached in his pocket, and handed Huggy a ten. Huggy said, "hmmmm, I need gas." Starsky shook his head, and handed him another five. "You drive a hard bargain Hug."

Starsky looked anxiously at The Bear. "Hurry put that in your pocket. Blondie is coming." Hutch walked up, looking at them both. "You ready buddy." Starsky and Huggy untied the tree, as Starsky started singing. "Here come Santa Claus, here come Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus lane."

 **X. Xxx**

 **Later at the Station**.

Starsky looked at his watch. "Well you ready partner." Hutch said, "As ready as I'll ever be buddy." Then Hutch looked around, he remarked. "Where's Dobey."

Starsky said, in disbelief. "Hutch it's Christmas Eve, he's with his family." The blond smiled. "Yea, well see you tomorrow buddy." Starsky ran after Hutch. "Hey blondie, remember I picked you up at your place this morning." Hutch smiled. "Oh that's right buddy."

They pulled up at Hutch's place. Starsky cut off the engine, and he got out. The blond said, "What are you doing Starsk." Starsky put his hand to his head, as if thinking. "I left my watch inside."

Hutch said, "it's on your wrist buddy." Starsky thought quickly, and laughed nervously. "No my old one, I need to"...

Hutch started walking. "Come on buddy let's have a night cap." Hutch unlocked his door, and he saw a tree with twinkling lights. Out came Huggy and Dobey.

Huggy handed Hutch a glass of scotch, then Starsky. "Merry Christmas to my two favorite cops." Dobey said, "Merry Christmas to my boys." They a toasted to their friendship.

Their glasses made a noise that was music to Starskys ears. He said, "That's the sound of friendship." Dobey gave the boys an envelope. They opened them. "The brunet detective said, "Oh we got a raise." Hutch looked at his Captain. "This is very generous Cap. thanks."

Starsky raised his glass up. "Now a toast to the best Cap. in the world." Dobey said. "yea, yea." He pointed his finger at both of his detectives. "Don't spend it all in one place." Starsky and Hutch looked down and smiled.

Dobey said, "Well I have a family to get home to." He looked at Huggy and handed him an envelope. He said, "Here you go buy that new grill, for The Pitts, you've been wanting."

Huggy smiled, "Cap. Dobey my man, thanks, The Bear will never forget you." He gave Dobey a hug. Dobey frowned. "Yea, yea, let's not get all sentimental. I expect a good steak off my grill, and for free."

"You will get the first one my man." Huggy declared, as Dobey turned to leave. Hutch said, "Oh Cap. yours is under the tree at your place, from the three of us." Dobey handed Starsky his drink. He said, "Here Starsky I have to drive."

"Huggy turned to leave. "Well I hate to cut it short, but I have a beautiful lady waiting for me. Under my tree." Starsky looked and said, "Oh, wait" and handed Huggy a box. "From me and Hutch."

Huggy quickly opened it. "Ah man, a new jacket and a cap." I'm going to look sharp in this. Thank you two."

Hutch closed the door. He said, "Well I'm tired partner, what do you say we call it a day." Starsky looked shocked. "What about us." Hutch looked puzzled. "What about us buddy."

Starsky looked like a big kid.

Hutch said, "Oh no, your coming over for dinner tomorrow." Kiko, Pete, (Molly) and there Mom are coming tomorrow. Remember buddy."

Hutch pointed at Starsky, "Presents tomorrow buddy." Starsky shot down the scotch. Hutch shook his head. "Ok buddy ok, you can sleep on my couch." Starsky smiled, as Hutch tossed a pile of blankets on the couch. "Nite buddy." Hutch said, as he walked away. Starsky was so happy when he laid down. He looked at the lights on the tree...

Soon he was fast asleep, not seeing or hearing..., someone by the tree...

 **X. Xxx**

 **Dec. 25,** **Christmas day**

Starsky woke to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. He jumped, and fell on the floor.

He looked up, and Hutch was standing by the kitchen banging pots together. "Time to get up buddy." your helping me cook some Christmas." Hutch smiled.

"Starsky rubbed his head, Hutch noted. "To much Christmas cheer last night buddy." Starsky said, "Very funny, ha ha ha." Hutch handed Starsky a cup of coffee. "Go look out the window buddy."

Starsky said, "Why?" Hutch pointed at the window. "Will you just go look." Starsky took a deep breath, and said, "Ok."

Starsky strutted over to the window. He moved the curtain, snow was all over the ground.

The brunet was shocked, he looked at Hutch. "What, it snowed last night !" Hutch said, "Don't be silly Starsk it never snows in Bay City."

Starsky explained. "I'm standing right here looking at it." Hutch smiled, "Go on outside." Starsky opened the door. He, said, "Hey it's not cold enough to snow." Hutch was right next to his partner smiling. "Its fake I had it delivered last night. After you fell asleep." Merry Christmas buddy."

Starsky with a big smile on his face said, "Thanks partner, this is the best Christmas you could give me." Kiko and Pete (Molly) came from around the corner. She said, "Now can we play in it. " Hutch smiled, he looked at Starsky. "It's up to you buddy."

Starsky made a snowball, and threw it at Kiko and Pete. "This means war, Starsky." Kiko said, as Hutch looked at them . He said. "Maybe later, Starsky is helping me cook." They both walked inside.

Starsky said, "Hey Hutch what's in the oven." Hutch smiled. "That's a surprise partner."

 **X. Xxx**

 **Later that day**

Pete and Kiko came over, each one carrying a pie. They hand them to Starsky and Hutch. The brunet said, "Hmmmm this one smells good." Pete (Molly) said, "It's Chocolate with whip topping."

Kilo handed his to Hutch. "This is rhubarb pie. My mom said, you would like this one better."

Hutch took it and remarked. "Smells great." "Where is your mom?" The blond ask, looking out the window.No sooner the words left his mouth, she came in the door.

She was held a big plate of Christmas cookies. Starsky said, "Here let me help you." Eyeing the cookies. Hutch took them out of his hand. His lips drawn in a straight line. "After dinner buddy."

Starsky frowned. Hutch came back and said, "Here buddy have some eggnog." The brunet said, "Thanks partner." He drank it down and said, "What is this stuff !" "Only the best for my buddy, eggnog goats milk." Starsky half smiled "Gee thanks buddy."

Hutch brought out the main course, as everyone set at the table. Hutch set the big pot by Starsky, and opened it. The blond said, "Your favorite partner."

Starsky smiled, as he looked at his blond friend. "Hutch's pot roast, thanks partner." Pete (Molly) got up. She put a bowl of roasted potatoes on the table. She said, "I made these last night." She looked at their mom. "Well I had help." Their mom smiled, so proud. She hugged Molly. (Pete).

 **X. Xxx**

 **After Dinner**

Hutch said, "Who wants to open gifts." Looking at Kiko and Molly (Pete). They both went to the tree, and walked over to their mom. they handed her a gift.

Kiko said, "We did some work for Hutch. "You know watered plants and stuff."

She looked at Hutch, He looked down as his blue eyes smiled. Pete, (Molly) said, "Open it," She opened the box, and she smiled. She held up a new coat. She hugged them both, and said, "I luv it."

Hutch handed Kiko and Pete each a gift. "It's from me and Starsky." They tore them open. Pete, (Molly) said, "Wow thanks guys." She held up the dog tags engraved. "To our best girl, from Starsky and Hutch."

Starsky said, "Yea, you can always wear that." Hutch chimed in. "That way we're always with you."

Kiko opened his. "Thanks guys." He held up dog tags. He read. "Zebra 3, Starsky and Hutch, our buddy Kiko." Starsky said, "The number on both is a direct code to the station, if you need us." Hutch shook his finger. "Only if it's important."

Kiko said, "I know like if we get kidnapped." Pete (Molly) said," Can we go out, and play in Hutch's snow. I mean Starsky's snow." Kiko chimed in. "Yea please." Their mom shook her head, yes. She said, "I have to go, my sister is coming over." She looked at Starsky and Hutch. "Thanks guys for the new tv."

Starsky handed Hutch a gift, the blond smiled and shook it. Starsky said, "Don't you might"...

.Hutch tore the paper, and looked at it. He turned it over. Hutch read, "Sea monkeys."

Starsky said. "See this container. You put water in, and this little packet is the sea monkey eggs" Hutch said, "eggs, do I eat them."The brunet said, "You don't eat them, you put them in the water and they hatch."

Hutch looked shocked, "Why?" Starsky said, "Because blondie their pets, like the ants I gave you last year." Hutch said, "Oh yea buddy, I'm still seeing them around my place."

Starsky said, "That's not all, hold on." He came back carrying a guitar. Hutch's eyes lit up. Starsky said, "You haven't been able to play since your house got broken into, and they busted up your guitar." Hutch started strumming it and getting it tuned, he looked up. "Thanks Starsk."

Hutch pointed toward the tree., "Get that last gift under the tree." Starsky sat down. He smiled, and opened it. In his hands he held a Sweater. He said, "A sweater, you got me a sweater. After all these years." Hutch said, "I sure did buddy."

"Look what's that over by the tree" Hutch remarked... Starsky walked over, and picked it up. He held up an ant farm.

Hutch said, "Don't knock it over buddy, or you'll be catching ants forever." Starsky said, "I luv it Hutch."

The blond looked confused. He said, "I didn't get that for you buddy." Starsky looked over by the tree. He saw footprints from the snow. Hutch looked, his blue eyes wide. "I have a big foot Starsk, but not that big." Starsky looked behind the tree.

He saw a Santa hat, he looked at Hutch in disbelief.

Hutch said, "I don't believe it, Santa Claus was at my house!"

Starsky looked, and said, "What's that crawling on the floor." Hutch looked "it's one of those ants." He started to step on it.

Starsky yelled. "No that's Cap. Dobey." Out done with the ants. Hutch said, "Then you catch Cap. Dobey, and put him in your ant farm."

Starsky looked around, and he remarked "Where did he go." Hutch pointed toward his plants."I think he's been living in them." Starsky set on the floor by the plants. "Where are you Cap. Dobey, come on you can live in my ant farm."

Hutch got a glass of wine, and said, "This is going to be a long night."

he started playing his guitar...

The End ... Merry Christmas everyone :)


End file.
